Hot Spring Love
by YuriChan220
Summary: Asagi, Asuka and Sakura take a trip to the hot springs. But Asagi has one problem: the two cannot stop arguing about who wants to be with her more.


**Hot Spring Love**

 **Pairing: Asagi x Asuka x Sakura**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Taimanin Asagi or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: I caught an interest in Asuka and since she has no waifu according to the anime, I thought she could be in a threesome love with the Igawa sisters. Cause…why not? Ehehe~!**

 **A-anyways, please enjoy~!**

"Hey…Asuka-chan…aren't you…getting a little close to Onee-chan?" Sakura furrows her eyebrows at the brunette who is sitting next to the hot water, doing Asagi's hair, brushing it down gently with her skilled fingers.

The super long haired brunette just grins and lets Asagi's long dark hair slide from her fingers. "Oh~? I'm only doing Asagi-san's hair. You can't be THAT jealous."

"I'm trying not to," Sakura says, pouting adorably. "But seriously, you don't have to be all flirty with her while doing her hair while I'm sitting here, in the hot water just watching."

Asagi sweat drops, looking back and forth at Asuka and Sakura. "I guess we're doing this…again, aren't we?" she deadpans.

"Hey, come on," Asuka says as she brushes the older Igawa sister's hair again, peering close to her. "Sakura sure wouldn't mind if I took her precious big sister and do her hair while flirting, does she~?"

"You're just hogging her, that's all!" Sakura shouts.

"And that's your problem because~?"

"She's MY girlfriend, too, you know! Arrggh! This is so annoying!"

"Aw, don't be so glum. You two are always together anyways, so let me have her, okay~?"

"Puuuuu! Fine. Just a little bit longer. I think my head will explode if you go any further than 5 minutes."

"Will do~"

Asagi sighs for what it seems to be the 5th time since getting here. She, Asuka and Sakura, the three girls happy in love, decided to go to the hot springs as cleansing for battling hundreds of demons and lucky for them, today is their day off. No monsters lurking around and no other evil is present. However, there is one thing that's been bothering Asagi: ever since Asuka joined them, she's been flirting with the older Igawa sister almost all the time and sometimes it makes Asagi feel a little comfortable with her constant flirting and fun and games. As for Sakura, it makes her super jealous, but not to the point where she's overprotective. However, Asuka juuuust needs to lay off Asagi for just 5 minutes so that she can be with her older sister too.

Asuka gently takes Asagi's cheek to make her face her. "Asagi-san…" With that, she leans in to kiss her on the lips, surprising the dark blue haired woman.

But Asagi returns the favor, kissing her back, despite being in the warm water, but it doesn't matter. Asuka's passionate kiss is all that matters. Sakura remains sitting there, trying very hard not to snap while watching this make out session, clenching and unclenching her fists. She keeps telling herself she will get to be with her older sister soon…whenever that is.

By the time Asuka pulls away, she licks her lips in satisfaction. "There. I'm done. She's all yours, Sakura-san. Have at it."

"Oh, finally!" In an instant, the little Igawa sister jumps at full ninja speed, causing the water to splash and she is immediately hugging her older sister. "Onee-chaaaan~!"

"Whoa there!" Asagi says. "Easy, easy, Sakura~" She can't help but laugh at her little sister being so desperate.

"I've been waiting so long for this, though," Sakura says, resting her head on her older sister's shoulder. "Asuka-chan is such a meanie sometimes."

"Sorry, Sakura-san," the brunette grins. "But your older sister is just so beautiful, I can't help but flirt with her every now and then."

"Please don't hog her to yourself, though," Sakura says.

"Ehehe! I'll try not to, Sakura-san. Don't worry~"

Asagi just smiles and pets her sister like a puppy. This is clearly her life now since the older Igawa sister let Asuka join her and Sakura's relationship. Between her duties as an Anti-demon ninja and an elder sister and girlfriend, this is more difficult than she expected. However, it's all okay since she loves them just as much as they love her. Speaking of which, Asagi finds Asuka going into the water, despite her limbs being artificial and snuggling next to the dark blue haired girl.

"A-Asuka!?" she squeaks. "What are you doing here!?"

"Aw, I've waited too long either~" the brunette says. "Watching you two snuggle is boring. I want to join in the fun~"

"You just had your time with Onee-chan!" Sakura says.

"Sorry, but I can't wait any longer. Asagi-san is my girlfriend too, you know?"

"I know. By the way, how in the world are you able to go into the water with those bionic limbs of yours?"

"They're water proof, remember?" Asuka points out as she lifts up her arm as proof. "How else am I supposed to shower every day?"

Sakura sighs and rests her head on her older sister's shoulder again. "You're right on that one…"

Asagi giggles. "I've known Asuka long enough to know this."

The three girls remain in the hot spring for about another 15 minutes until one of them decides to get out, which is Asagi herself. Asuka and Sakura join in shortly after and follow the dark blue haired girl into the changing room to change into yutakas. However, Asuka just pretends to busy herself putting hers on while admiring Asagi's magnificent body. Sakura takes notice and pouts adorably, gripping her yutaka before even putting it on.

"Hey! Asuka-chan!" the short haired girl shouts, getting the brunette's attention. "I told you not to hog Onee-chan!"

"I'm not hogging," Asuka says, innocently. "I'm just looking. Doesn't count as hogging, does it~?"

"Her body is mine, too!" Sakura leaps behind the dark blue haired girl, making the older Igawa sister gasp in surprise.

"Sakura!? I….I haven't even put on my-"

"Don't care!" Sakura says. "I don't want Asuka-chan to be staring at your sexy body for too long."

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean?" Asagi then looks up at the brunette, who is now putting on her yutaka like nothing ever happened. She sweat drops with a nervous smile Yup. This is her life now.

For the next few hours, the three girls spend the night inside the large bedroom the host set up for them. Playing games, watching television and pretty much talking with one another, however, most of the time is just arguing about who's more deserving to be with Asagi. The older Igawa sister loves them both, but the fact that they get into these silly arguments is just silly as heck. Sakura is starting to be obsessive now while Asuka is being a shameless flirt. She lets out another sigh, wondering how she can get those two to get along…more or less make this silly argument stop.

Soon, it's time for bed. There is a large futon just for the three of them to sleep in, strangely enough since it seems that this hot spring has had some threesomes before. Asagi starts to crawl in bed with Asuka snuggling next to her at her right and Sakura at her left. Both of their breasts squish against her arms as they try to sandwich Asagi, giving each other death glares.

"Onee-chan and I snuggle together all the time!" Sakura says.

"Oh, yeah? Let me have a chance to cuddle with her," Asuka grins. She scoots a little closer, right to the point where her face is close with Asagi's and blows on her ear. "Close enough for you~?"

"Hyah! Stop, Asuka!" Asagi squeaks.

Sakura gives her older sister a kiss on the side of her neck and then a blow on her other ear. "I can kiss you so much better than her. Wanna watch~?"

"No way!" Asagi whispers loudly. "Gosh, you two are just animals!"

"Why would we be~?" Asuka grins again as she licks her lips. "We're YOUR lionesses, you know? We Taimanins can be dominating too."

The two girls on each side of her "battle it out" by kissing and licking wherever is open to their heart's content. And all the while, Asagi is left with whimpering and moaning from their intense make out session, first with Asuka and then Sakura pulling her away to have her turn while Asuka just uses this opportunity to lick and nibble on her earlobe, making the older Igawa sister quiver. Asagi takes all of it, but soon starts to feel numb from all the kissing and licking. By the time Asuka takes her turn, she pushes her away, making Sakura and the brunette stop.

"Asagi-san?" the brunette questions, tilting her head in confusion.

"What's the matter, Onee-chan?" Sakura says.

Asagi sighs in relief and then looks back and forth at both of them. "Girls…do you realize that what you've been doing the whole time is just silly? I mean, heck, if I ever loved one of you, I wouldn't give my time with the other at all. Listen, I love BOTH of you and you know that, right? So, stop with these pointless arguments and love me equally, okay?"

Asuka and Sakura look at each other and nod in understanding. They did not know what they were doing was annoying Asagi until now. Sakura just snuggles against her older sister while resting her head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Onee-chan," she says. "I guess I really was jealous of Asuka-chan being so close to you since she joined our relationship."

"And I learned that this happens when the three of us are joined at the hip," Asagi adds. "We don't always want to love each other equally, so like today, both of you wanted me to love one of you more."

Asuka, feeling just as guilty, snuggles against Asagi. "Yeah. I guess I was just so happy being with you that I became too obsessive. I'm sorry."

Asagi smiles as she leans in to kiss both of them on the foreheads. "It's okay, you two. I know both of you love me very much and I respect that. But when you two get into these pointless arguments, it makes me feel really helpless. So, let's start over, okay? Starting right now."

Sakura nods. "Sure! Let's~!"

Asuka nods as well. "I agree. No more hogging you for myself."

"And no more being jealous for no reason," the short haired girl promises.

Asagi smiles. "Thank you. I love you."

With one final kisses on the foreheads, the three of them sleep peacefully together with Asuka and Sakura intertwining hands with Asagi's.


End file.
